the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Creepypasta the Fighters
Creepypasta the Fighters is a fighting game where a plethora of creepypasta characters engage in combat in order to prove whose superior to Mr. Creepypasta himself. Storyline Basically, Mr. Creepypasta became bored and pitted a series of creepypasta characters to go against one another in a tournament. The victor from the finals faces off against Mr. Creepypasta himself. If they win, they get their wish granted. Gameplay Basically, it's a mix between Mortal Kombat and Injustice. Characters * - Guest stars Playable * Alice Liddell* * Ally the Slender Doll * Amnesia.exe * Arcade * Ben Drowned * Bloodcard the Magician * Bloody GIR * Bloody Mary * Bloody Painter * BOB * BRVR * Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku * Christian Brutal Sniper* * Clockwork * Creepyblack Ghost * Denise.exe * Dr. Clef * DrowingWolf * El Segador * Emy * Enderman * Eyeless Jack * Happy Appy and Forenzik * Harley Skin Eater * Hasshaku-Sama * Herobrine * Homicidal Liu * Horace Horrible * Irisu Kyouko * Jane the Killer * Jax 1331 * Jeff the Killer * John.exe * Johnny Ringo * Kagekao * Kate the Chaser * Korbyn * Kuchisake-onna * Laughing Jack * Lost Silver * Miyuki Tachibana * Mr. Stripes * Mr. Welldone * Mr. Widemouth * Ms. P * Nemesis * Nemor * Observer * Pinkamenia Diane Pie * Pyramid Head* * Rage * Rake * Ralph and Millie * Raptor King * Razorback * Reggie * Sally Williams * Samantha Samson * Samuel Kingsley * Scarecrow * SCP-049 * SCP-076-2 * SCP-457 * SCP-953 * SCP-993 * Seedeater * Sexual Offenderman * Skin Taker * Slenderman * Smile Dog * Snake Assassin * Sonic.exe * Splendorman * Suicide Mouse * Tails Doll * Ticci Toby * Tiny Teri * Tippi * Zalgo * Zeita Update Season 1 * Acacius the Golden Light * Airman.exe * Beta Luigi * CreepsMcPasta (Sub-Boss) * CreepyBloom * Creepypasta Jr. (Sub-Boss) * Dead Bart * Flamefreak * Forgotten Spider-Man * Funnymouth * Giygas* * Glitchy M00n * Glitchy Red * Heroless Superman * Hypno* * Kitty Red * Laughing Jill * Lydia Prower Doll * MARIO * Mereana M. Glesgorv * MetaMan M * Mr. Creepypasta (Final Boss) * Pirate Percy * Polybius * Princess Luna* * Rap Rat * Ronald McStalker * Rick Taylor* * Sally.exe * Scout.exe* * SCP-173 * Slender Mann* * Solomon * SpongeBob BootlegPants * Steven and Miki * Suicidal Squidward * Suicide Soldier* * The Spirit of Misforture * Trenderman * Umbrella Girl Season 2 * Andrew * Andrew.exe * Chad Sanders * Collin Farrior * Dark Travis * Deadman Franky * Devil Alex (Playable Boss) * Freddy Fazbear * Gregory * Noah Zalgo * Poochey and Pansy * RED (Secret Boss) * Ryan and Reggie * Sabitsuki * Shrek* * The Batter * The Hangman * Travis Farrior * Vanilla Season 3 * Ace Eddison * Anger Issues * Killer Joy * Lucy the Assassin * NightShade * Seeker * SCP 001 (Hidden Final Boss) Stages * Slender Woods * Russian Laboratory * Torture Room * Rainbow Factory * School * The Laughingstock * The Nether * Japanese Shrine * Haunted Hotel * Lost Episode Studio * SCP Containment Facility * Green Hill Zone * Mowgli's Palace * Zenith * Insane Asylum * Arcade * The Shadow Zone * Suicide Lane * Lavender Town * Dark Woods Circus * Ghost Subway * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza * The Mad Hatter's Laboratory * Silent Hill Hospital * Mr. Creepypasta's Realm * Apocalyptic Stage (SCP 001 Boss Fight)